shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Last of the Shamans
Last of the Shamans is the name of the last main quest and boss fight of Chapter IV in Shadow Fight 3. It is the third boss fight of Chapter IV, which takes place at the burning Dynasty town. Story The party finally meets with the Insusceptible leader, which is none other than Ling himself. Ling tells them that he has concluded that only he is worthy for the power of the shadow energy from the rift after he witnessed it. Fight Info Ling is fought as the last boss of Chapter IV. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Ling before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Ling *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Shadowslayer (Katana) *Armor: Heralds' Raiment *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Glacial Harpoon (Harpoon) Special Ability *'Flying Katana' Leaps backward, then lands and steps on one foot on his Katana such that its blade sticks to the ground. Ling then kicks his Katana forward, sending it hurling vertically towards the player. The player can prevent this by making an attack on Ling before he kicks the Katana. Otherwise, the player can jump to dodge it or block it to reduce the damage. *'Shadow Potion' Drinks an energy potion from one of his flasks to gain full Shadow Energy accumulation or recharges the energy if he is in Shadow form. However, Ling can randomly spit the potion out (either on the ground or in the air) which will damage the player if it hits them. Move and Perks *'Rolling Waves' A sequence of 3 attacks with Katana. *'Aphotic Barrier ' After exiting Shadow Form, Ling's defense has increased for 3 seconds. *'Primary Protection ' Damage taken in the first 5 seconds of each round is reduced by a percentage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Deflection ' A chance to receive just half of the damage taken. *'Shadow Remedy ' 15% health recovers on entering shadow form. This perk may be activated only once per round. *'Transfusion ' Shadow abilities recover health equal to 30% of the damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Displacement' Slashes forward with the Katana and then teleports behind the player, thrusting the Katana backward into them. *'Blast' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range splash of damaging Shadow energy around Ling. *'Bolt ' Charges up and fires a harpoon at the player. Upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some coins, and 5 gems, and they level up to level 13. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. The players also obtain one Epic card. Additionally, three more cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery last of the shamans (1).jpg last of the shamans (2).jpg last of the shamans (3).jpg last of the shamans (4).jpg last of the shamans (5).jpg last of the shamans (6).jpg last of the shamans (7).jpg last of the shamans (8).jpg last of the shamans (9).jpg last of the shamans (10).jpg last of the shamans (11).jpg last of the shamans (12).jpg last of the shamans (13).jpg last of the shamans (14).jpg last of the shamans (15).jpg last of the shamans (16).jpg last of the shamans (17).jpg last of the shamans (18).jpg last of the shamans (19).jpg last of the shamans (20).jpg last of the shamans (21).jpg last of the shamans (22).jpg last of the shamans (23).jpg|If player loses last of the shamans (24).jpg last of the shamans (25).jpg last of the shamans (26).jpg last of the shamans (27).jpg|If player wins last of the shamans (28).jpg last of the shamans (29).jpg last of the shamans (30).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses